The Heart Sutra
by Ashoka Roque
Summary: A new fad hits Furinkan High. An enigmatic monk with secret knowledge comes to Nerima. Genma delivers an ultimatum. Enlightened madness ensues. Mild shounen ai [RanxRyo]
1. Introductions

**The Heart Sutra**   

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic

By Ashoka Roque

Disclaimer: These characters, with the exception of Ti Xiu, belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me. While I have put them in situations that diverge somewhat from the original storyline, I have done so with intent to avoid compromising the integrity of her work.  I make no profit from this story.  The character of Ti Xiu is my own creation

Warning: PG. Slightly harsh language

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter one: Introductions**

_"Kawaiiiiii!"___

Tendo Akane stopped in her tracks, and turned around slowly.  Realizing that Kiko-chan was no longer walking beside her, she began looking for the source of her friend's excitement. She soon spotted her schoolmate in front of a nearby shop window, pointing excitedly at the display within.  Akane walked over behind her, got up on tiptoes and peered into the large glass window.

"What's all the excitement about, Kiko-chan?"

"_Kawaii, kawaii!_ Have you EVER seen anything so cute, Akane-chan?"

The shelves of the store's display window were packed end-to-end with dozens of little stuffed pigs.  Row after row of them.  Looking at the small black toys, Akane was slightly stunned.  These looked disturbingly familiar! 

Turning to Kiko, Akane asked, "What exactly are...those, Kiko-chan?"

Kiko looked at Akane as if she had just asked what planet they were on. "Akane-chan, you don't mean to tell me you don't recognize Piggachu?"

"Pigg..a..chu?" repeated Akane, wrapping her mouth around the word unpleasantly. Before she could ask Kiko for any further information, her excited friend had rushed into the store, which was surprisingly crowded this early in the day.

Waiting outside, Akane listened to the chattering customers queuing up to enter the shop, which was becoming more crowded by the moment.  From what she overheard, it seemed that Piggachu was the latest craze in TV Tokyo cartoon characters - apparently from a show called "Pokeepals." 

"Stupid anime merchandising..." muttered Akane under her breath. Brandi Toy Company had become quite agressive in recent years when it came to marketing anime-themed products. "Though I have to admit, they are kinda cute."

After what seemed like way too long to Akane, Kiko emerged with her new acquisition. Akane was surprised to see that in her excitement, Kiko hadn't even allowed the clerk to wrap her purchase. 

"Oh, Piggachu, Piggachu, I love you!  You can join Cattachu, Duckkachu, Squiddachu and all your friends in my room tonight. I just gotta have 'em all!"  

Akane winced.  Kiko looked up from her new toy, "Oh Akane-chan, just hold him. Isn't he adorable?"

"He looks an awful lot like my pet pig, P-chan," said Akane, reluctantly taking the toy from her friend. "In fact, if you put a bandana on his neck, they would be hard to tell apart."  Looking more closely at the toy, Akane nodded.  It had the typical shoddy workmanship of all mass-produced toys.  She gave it a not-so-gentle squeeze, just as an experiment.

"Kweee..." 

Akane blanched, "You don't say - it makes a noise, too?"

Kiko reached back for her prize, "Oh, Akane-chan, you HAVE to agree that he is sooo cute!"

"Yes..." agreed Akane, thinking to herself _I have a real pet, and he is much nicer being 100-percent real piglet._

"Come on, Kiko-chan," said Akane, gently grabbing her friend's arm, "We'll be late for school if we don't hurry."

As they rushed down the street, Akane could not shake the nagging feeling that too many Piggachus were somehow not a good thing.

Hibiki Ryouga walked alone on the dusty road, under the cloudy morning sky, not quite certain of where he was.

An all-too-familiar scene.

They called him "Lost Boy"...among other things.  And Ryouga knew how well the name fit.  He never hated himself more then when he was thoroughly, utterly lost.  And he had spent almost half of his life thoroughly and utterly lost.

His only real home was his backpack. _Like some demented turtle..._ thought Ryouga, bitterly.  It and his extremely heavy umbrella - deceptively appearing to be fashioned from common bamboo - were his only worldly possessions.  What family he had was as perpetually lost as he was; years might go by before he saw any of them. For so much of his life, he had himself as his only companion - a companion he hated so much of the time.

But it looked like he might be gaining another companion, at least temporarily.  Ryouga was quickly catching up to an older man in saffron-colored monk's robes, walking the same road just a dozen meters ahead of him.  When he was almost close enough to touch the monk, Ryouga coughed quietly to clear the dust from his throat.

"Excuse me, sensei.  Would you happen to know the way to Nerima?"  

Looking over his shoulder at Ryouga, the monk answered with a gentle smile. "I happen to be going that way myself." His Japanese was ever so slightly accented.  "I am Ti Xiu, humble adherent to the way of the Tatagatha Buddha."

Ryouga blushed, realizing he had forgotten his manners after all those weeks alone on the road. "Forgive my rudeness, sensei - I am Hibiki Ryouga. I would be grateful if I could travel alongside you until we reach the city. How far is it?"

Ti Xiu looked carefully, consideringly, at Ryouga for a few moments. The youth appeared to be around seventeen years old.  His somewhat long black hair was done up with a leopard-print bandana, keeping it out of his large, liquid brown eyes. _Ah.._ thought Ti, _it is there for anyone to see, that it is, in this one..._

"Hmmm... yes, my child, I also think it best if you let me lead you. Nerima is but a few kilometers away, over the hill just there."

Ryouga gratefully fell into step just next to the monk, slightly bowing a 'thank-you' to him.  As they walked side-by-side, Ryouga took the opportunity to unobtrusively consider his new traveling companion.  The man was small, the top of his head only reaching to the mid-point of the boy's chest. Balding.  The Buddhist rosary around his neck had the look of cherry wood, and his round glasses were wired in gold.  He seemed to give off a sensation of peace and calm, the same way a boulder might radiate the day's saved heat on a summer evening. Ryouga felt himself relaxing more than he had in quite some time.  Well, the fact that he knew where he was going surely had something to do with that.

Lost in thought, Ryouga failed to feel the first cold raindrops hit his shoulder. It dawned on him a few moments later. _Oh, shit!!_ he thought, the calm feeling quickly draining from his body, _I can't let myself get wet..._

Almost before he could even think of reaching for the umbrella on his backpack, he felt the weight of it easing from his shoulders.  Looking up, he saw that it was already open, protecting him.  The motion had been so quick, so fluid that it was almost imperceptible.  Ryouga's feelings instantly flowed from panic, to relief, to puzzlement.

"A thousand pardons, Hibiki-kun..." the old monk said, turning to Ryouga with a small, apologetic smile, "But something gives me the feeling that you would like to avoid getting wet. I myself, as a follower of the path, live with the elements as they come. Sadly, this means I do not own an umbrella.  I hope you do not mind that I borrowed yours?"  

Ryouga was speechless. There was no way that this old man could even lift his umbrella, much less handle it so smoothly. It was almost hard to decide what was more shocking - the old man's strength and skill, or the fact that he somehow seemed to know about Ryouga's curse.

"Uhm...well...of course, of course. Thank you, Ti-sensei."

"No worries, Hibiki-kun.  We will be to Nerima before you know it."

Ryouga's only response - the only response possible - was to nod slowly and continue walking down the road.  The old monk walked alongside him, covering the boy with his own umbrella.

"Boy!!!" Saotome Genma howled, as he lunged across the terra-cotta roof of the Tendo family dojo, "You will learn to obey your father!"

"You have to catch me first, old man," taunted Saotome Ranma, as he lightly skipped across the peak of the roof, planted both feet, then leaped over to the roof of the adjacent building.  Moving eastward into the rising sun, he was momentarily lost to his father's sight. 

As he squinted into the sun, Genma felt a movement behind him.

"Oh-ho! Think you can use the Anything-Goes-School Ultimate Double-Back technique on me, do you?" said Genma, as he spun around, right hand barely missing its grab for Ranma's leg.

The sparing and the taunts went on for almost an hour, before a voice interrupted the morning workout.

"Genma-san! Ranma-kun! Get ready for breakfast!"

"Coming, Kasumi!!" both Saotomes chimed together, in chorus.

Soaking together in the hot tub, after washing off the sweat and grime of the morning's exercise, the elder Saotome lifted the moist cloth from the top of his head and turned to his son.

"Ranma, I am well known to all for my patience and compassion..."

Ranma looked at his father suspiciously, out of the corner of his eyes.

"And I know things have been difficult for you..."

"Um, Pop..." began Ranma.

"SILENCE!" shouted Genma, "I am giving you compassionate, understanding fatherly counsel as recommended by TV Tokyo Sensei Oh Praw Wen Free, and I demand 100% attention as I pour out my heart to you!"  Tears streamed freely down both sides of Genma's face.

Ranma's mouth closed with an audible 'snap'.

"You see, son," continued Genma, lifting his left hand to scratch the back of his head, "Tendo-kun and I realize that your...condition...has made things difficult for you and Akane-chan.  At first, well, Tendo-kun was afraid that the whole thing was just too hentai.  But being a modern father, I persuaded him that it was best that we adapt to the situation, give you both some time and see how the two of you worked things out between yourselves."

Ranma starred at his father for a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Well, anyway..." continued Genma, "Now that you and Akane-chan have settled things between you, Tendo-kun and I agree that the wedding needs to happen now."

"WHAT!" yelled Ranma, standing up.  (Any view of his private parts conveniently blocked by the bath bucket perched on the edge of the tub.) "What have we worked out? She still hates boys, and I still say she is the most un-cute girl I have ever seen!"

"Oh, I know, I know," replied Genma, "But you see, she seems to have adapted to your unmanly curse quite well."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, son, the remaining problems between the two of you are the same as between most any couple. You don't like her, she doesn't like you - perfectly normal!" Genma beamed at his son. "Sometimes you are male, sometimes you are female - that's not normal. But if the two of you can deal with that, a little mutual loathing is no excuse to delay your wedding any longer."

Ranma's face grew red, and he clenched his teeth together. When he spoke, only his lips moved - "Perhaps that type of marriage was fine for you and Mom - how often have you actually seen her in the past seventeen years? But that is NOT the type of marriage I will live with, no matter how much you or any of a hundred fiancees may try to bully me."

"RANMA!" yelled Genma, standing up in the tub.  (Any view of -his- private parts conveniently blocked by the rubber ducky perched on the edge of the tub...thank goodness for small favors!)  "Duty to family comes first, before any personal desires we might have.  And for all that it matters, your family consists of ME at this moment. I will no longer be disobeyed. You will be a man, and you will marry Tendo Akane - one month from today!"

"You will DIE first!" screamed Ranma.  Quickly wrapping a towel around his waist, he ran from the bathroom, howling incoherently.

_Hmm, I think that went rather well! Good old Oh Praw... _Genma smiled, as he sank back down into the tub, replaced the moist towel on his head, and began a well-deserved long soak. 

Continued in Chapter Two: Itadakimasu! 

C&C welcome - Ashoro@excite.com


	2. Itadakimasu!

**The Heart Sutra**   

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic

By Ashoka Roque

Disclaimer: These characters, with the exception of Ti Xiu, belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me. While I have put them in situations that diverge somewhat from the original storyline, I have done so with intent to avoid compromising the integrity of her work.  I make no profit from this story.  The character of Ti Xiu is my own creation

Warning: PG. Slightly harsh language

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Itadakimasu!**

Ranma arrived at school only slightly late that morning.  At lunchtime, he ran into Akane and the middle Tendo daughter, Nabiki. 

"What's up with the stuffed pigs?" asked Ranma. "It's like I'm drowning in a sea of P-chans."

"It's those stupid Piggachus," replied Akane.  "Almost all the girls have at least one, and even a few of the guys are carrying them around."

"Hmm - I bet this would really freak out Ryouga!"

"Ryouga-kun?" said Akane, dully. "Why would he care?" 

Nabiki's face was glazed over in a look of lustful greed. "Brilliant..." she whispered, admiringly, "Absolutely f'ing brilliant! They must be making a fortune..."

Both Akane and Ranma shook their heads, and looked away. It was obviously useless trying to engage Nabiki in any type of rational conversation when she was in this state.

"Well, enjoy your last month of freedom..." said Ranma to Akane, as he started to head towards the lunch counter line.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" snapped Akane.

"I mean  - enjoy the last month before our wedding.  Once we're married, you are definitely starting the bridal training crash course. And I am sure it will be taking up all of your free time. I may not want to be married, but I don't want to get out of it by dying from your cooking."

"RANMA!" screamed Akane, her head somehow appearing to grow until it was almost three times the size of the rest of her body. "What have you done now, you total baka!!"

A single, very large bead of sweat began to run down Ranma's face. "Didn't your father tell you?"

"Don't you 'your father' me! I know this your fault! Just get me married, stuck at home, out of your way, and you will go wandering around, enjoying yourself!" Akane was panting with anger.  "You will never get away with it!"

"As if I would marry you under any circumstances, unless I was forced to!  Who wants to marry an un-cute, tomboy, flat-chested, bulldyke..."

**_SLAP!!!_**

The sound echoed down the halls of the school, out into the courtyard, and across the previously peaceful fields of Nerima.

Ranma arrived at the Tendo dojo just before dinnertime, a large red handprint still clearly visible on the left side of his face.  The evening was to be a festive occasion. The proud fathers, wishing to announce the upcoming marriage date, had invited Dr. Tofu, one of the town's most respected citizens, to witness the happy event - and to provide any medical attention that might be needed.  Room for two more guests was made at the Tendo family table when Dr. Tofu arrived with a welcome Hibiki Ryouga and a foreign monk.

While the eldest Tendo daughter was finishing meal preparations, Dr. Tofu introduced his guest.

"Everyone, this is Master Ti Xiu.  I studied with him briefly many years ago. He will be staying at the clinic while he is in town." 

Introductions were made all around.  Ranma noticed that the man seemed to be so calm, so centered. And, over the course of the evening, talk of the upcoming marriage seemed to be forgotten as an air of serenity filled the atmosphere around the Tendo family dinner table.

Only two minor incidents broke the feeling of calm companionship that night. Ranma noticed the slightest shadow cross the monk's face when Haposai bounced by with his most recent haul of ladies undergarments. And, of course, after Kasumi entered with the evening meal, the suddenly-uncoordinated Dr. Tofu caused minor destruction at almost every opportunity.   When he spilled a pitcher of icewater on Genma, promptly changing him into a panda, Ti Xiu did not blink an eye.  It was only later, when Tofu almost scalded himself in a most embarrassing place with very hot tea, that Ti Xiu broke the serene mood.

"Tofu-kun, just ask the girl to go out with you. I'm sure she would."

Under more usual circumstances, this comment might have resulted in an energetic response from those around the table. But in the relaxed atmosphere of this particular evening, the main reaction was amusement and curiosity.  Ranma and the others waited to see what would happen next. 

"I, uh..." sputtered Dr. Tofu, "I just don't know what you mean, Ti-sensei." 

"A thousand pardons to everyone for my horrible lack of manners," continued Ti Xiu, "but compassion compels in certain circumstances. I am so used to dealing with those under curses, I sometimes forget myself."

There was a general murmur around the table. "Curses? Did he say curses?" 

"I suppose I should explain myself," continued Ti Xiu. "I am here in Nerima because of the horrible concentration of cursed individuals and families in the area.  Why, around this very table, almost all of you are affected!"

Ranma griped the edge of the table.  "Are you talking about the Jushenko springs?"

"In a way," said Ti Xiu, somewhat evasively, "But it goes beyond that."  

The monk turned to Dr. Tofu. "Tofu-kun, my old student, the men in your family suffer from a curse rendering you all incompetent boobs around women you like.  No matter how competent you are otherwise, you become a blithering idiot, until you actually express yourself and allow your relationship to grow.  Your father was the same way."

Dr. Tofu turned red.  His nose turned red, his ears turned red - Ranma blinked - - were his glasses even turning red??

"Hibiki-kun," continued Ti Xiu, "My new friend. You at least have the advantage of knowing your curse - that of absolutely no sense of direction."

Ryouga tensed, then relaxed.  At least it seemed as if the monk was not going to reveal the secret of P-Chan to Akane.  

"Tendo-san, my dear host," Ti went on, "If you will forgive the unforgivable rudeness of an old man, most of your family suffers from a curse that renders them blind to certain obvious facts about themselves and those close to them."

"I'll say,"  said Ranma, stuffing a whole raw squid into his mouth.

Later that evening, Ranma and Ryouga were soaking in the tub. The serenity of the evening had taken the edge off of their normally difficult relationship, and the two had even shared a small joke. They were laughing together as Ti Xiu entered the room to use the Tendo spa for his evening bathing, as Dr. Tofu's clinic could not boast a nice warm hot-tub. As he cleaned the dirt of the road from his body, both boys got out of the tub to towel off, allowing the older guest respectful space for his soak.  Neither of them could help noticing that the old monk was in very good shape - probably even more so that either the elder Tendo or the elder Saotome, both of who were many, many years younger.

As Ti Xiu soaked in the tub, the boys sat down on the edge, towels wrapped around waists.

"Uh ... Ti-sensei?" began Ranma, hesitantly.

"Yes, son.." replied the monk.

"When you mentioned curses, I was sure you were going to talk about the Jushenko Springs. But you didn't."

"No, that I did not," replied Ti Xiu, "For a very good reason."

Both boys leaned in closer, over the tub. "Why not, Ti-sensei?" asked Ryouga.

"Because those springs are not exactly cursed, you see."

"WHA??" cried both boys, in chorus.

"Oh, I know you both have been effected by them - - as well as half the folks in this town, or so it seems. You must have chartered a summer tour to Jushenko, neh?"  Ti smiled slightly at his own joke. 

"But," said Ranma, perplexed, "How can you say they aren't cursed. I fell into a random spring, and now I turn into a girl when doused with cold water.  My dad fell into a random spring, and now he turns into a panda."

"And I turn into a pig as the result of being PUSHED into a random spring..." concluded Ryouga, resulting in a glare from Ranma.

"My sons..." said Ti, "What you say is true, from your limited point of view. But nothing in life is random, and those springs are only cursed in that they force all who fall into them to deal with the challenge of a transformation.  My monastery has dealt with those springs for over 3,000 years of Chinese history.  Today, they are called the Cursed Springs. In times past, they were known as the Blessed Springs."

Both boys facefaulted. Ranma turned to Ryouga - "You gotta be kidding me!"

But Ryouga, perhaps having developed a little more respect for the monk after the incident on the road, recovered quickly from his shock. "Please, sensei, tell me ... tell us, how could the springs be considered blessed?"

Ti Xiu nodded approvingly. "Remember when I said that nothing in life is random?  Those who fall into a spring don't just fall into _any_ spring.  That fall into the spring that changes them to the form best suited to them. The form that can most rapidly help them develop their whole being."

Ryouga left to make his bedroll in the dojo training room, apparently needing time to digest what the strange monk had said.  But as Ranma was leaving, Ti Xiu asked him to stay for a moment longer.

"Ranma-kun, I hear that congratulations are in order. Akane-chan will certainly make a most lovely bride."

Ranma paused. _Damn!!_  The unusual, relaxed feeling of the evening had made him totally forget his father's ultimatum from earlier in the day. 

"Um, well, ah..." he sputtered, unable to come up with an appropriate response.

"Ranma-kun, is everything going well between you and Akane-chan?"

_Oh, what does it matter?_ thought Ranma, _I need to talk with someone, and Ti-sensei is certainly the most trust-inspiring person, even if I have just met him._  Within a matter of minutes, Ranma had related the whole story to the attentive monk, up to and including his father's admonishments about duty and family that very morning.

"Ah, so..." said Ti Xiu, as Ranma finished, "These things, ~on~, duty, and ~giri~, family honor...so important in our lives.  But, my son, these things are not just meant to constrain us - they are a way to free us as well. You father wants what he wants for a reason. The Heart Sutra says we must look deeply to our loved ones, and their suffering, to find a compassionate response."

Ranma sighed, "I know why he wants what he wants.  Are you saying I should just go through with it?"

The monk shook his head. "No, no, my son. But by looking deeply at the suffering of those we love, we may find ways to give them what they need while being true to ourselves. Would it be compassionate to Akane-chan to marry her against your own feelings? Would it be compassionate to yourself?"

"Well, no - of course not."

"I know you are a boy with a good heart.  Train it, as you do your body when you prepare for a fight."  The monk smiled broadly, "Think of it as the 'Anything Goes Heart Technique' if you will. Now, you are sleepy, I can see. You should be off to bed - young people need much more sleep that us elders do."  

Ranma departed for his room. After a good long soak, Ti Xiu got out of the tub.

_One last bit of business before I return to Tofu's._

Ti Xiu followed the sound of gentle humming to the Tendo living room. Though the hour was late, a lone, demented figure was ironing several items of women's undergarments, delicately handling each one like a treasure.

"Ah, my precious...." hissed Haposai, as he folded a teal-colored thong.

"Still at it, I see..." said Ti Xiu. 

"You!" shrieked Haposai, "I thought you had left for the evening."

"I knew you were avoiding me. Your habits continue to bring pain and suffering to others. While I am in Nerima, I think it would be best if you were elsewhere. I cannot bear to see the havoc you cause, but I am not eager to confront you with force if I can avoid it. Leave!"

"I don wanna, I don wanna, I don wanna!!" wailed Haposai.

Ti Xiu looked Haposai directly in the eye. Somewhat shorter, Haposai looked up at Ti Xiu.

"I am older now, Haposai, and in some ways not as patient as I was in my youth. A repetition of our last meeting would not please me."

Haposai vanished.

**Continues in Chaspter Three: Confrontation**

C&C appreciated - ashoro@excite.com 


	3. Confrontation

**The Heart Sutra**   

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic

By Ashoka Roque

Disclaimer: These characters, with the exception of Ti Xiu, belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me. While I have put them in situations that diverge somewhat from the original storyline, I have done so with intent to avoid compromising the integrity of her work.  I make no profit from this story.  The character of Ti Xiu is my own creation

Warning: PG. Slightly harsh language

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Confrontation**

Akane left early for school the next day, wanting to help some of her friends prepare for the all-city girl's softball tournament that afternoon. Ranma expected to be walking to school alone when he left at the usual time, but was surprised to see Ryouga waiting outside for him. 

"~Ohayo, Ranma-kun~" said Ryouga, lifting his hand to scratch the back of his head. "I wanted to go see Akane and her friends play ball this afternoon. I was wondering if I could walk with you to the school?"

"Afraid of getting lost, neh?"

"You know I am," snapped Ryouga, "Why do you insist on asking? Just to embarrass me!"

"Okay, okay, gee - - I was just making conversation.  Sure, walk with me. I don't care."

The boys walked together in silence alongside the canal that ran through the center of town.  The friendly mood from the evening before seemed to be returning to the normal, antagonistic relationship the two had shared for so many years. Even so, Ryouga apparently wanted Ranma's ear, as well as his superior sense of direction.

"Say, Ranma-kun, what do you think about what the old sensei said last night? About the Jushenko springs giving us the bodies we need to have?"

"Seems to make perfect sense to me," said Ranma, casually.

"Huh - how so?"

"Well, you turn into a little pig when you get wet. Pigs are known to be selfish, dull and stupid. Pretty much sums you up, wouldn't you say?"

Ryouga stopped walking, disgusted. For years, he had wanted to have just one heart-to-heart with Ranma - just once! Oh, he still wanted his revenge, of course, but...where in the world was there another single person who would understand - even a little - the powerless feeling the Jushenko curse gave to a young man?  Dealing with an adolescent body, and adolescent feelings, was bad enough. But having this curse to deal with, too. During his many solitary days and nights, wandering aimlessly, Ryouga had realized that while he might on some level really hate Ranma, he didn't hate himself any less. In a perverse way, Ranma was his closest friend in the world.

_Baka- baka- baka!_  Ryouga told himself, striking his face with his own fist. How foolish, to think that even after last night - actually, one of the happiest evenings he had spent in so many years - he could trust Ranma with his true feelings!  Hibiki Ryouga could trust no one in this world, least of all Hibiki Ryouga. Or Saotome Ranma.

Ranma looked on curiously, hiding his growing concern at Ryouga's self-abuse, when something inside of Ryouga snapped.

"Oh, well, I guess you are right, Ranma-kun," said Ryouga quietly, still looking at his feet, the blood dripping from the self-inflicted cut above his left eye. 

"Huh?"

"Well, it must be true, what the sensei said. After all, YOU turn into a perky young girl - the object of men's sexual desires, neh?"

Ranma tensed. "I don't like where you are going with this, Ryouga."

"Oh, I am sure you don't, Ranma-chan," said Ryouga, looking up. "I may be a stupid, lost pig-boy, but I am not blind! I see how you act - the way you avoid all your fiancees, yet somehow manage to put your female self into compromising situations with attractive young men."

"I am warning you, Ryouga!!" growled Ranma, a dangerous look coming into his eyes.

"And I certainly see the way you look at me when I am getting out of the bath. Why, even last night..."

"RYOUGAAAH!" screamed Ranma, launching himself at the other boy.  

Ryouga had been expecting this all along.  The ensuing fight was not the typical martial-arts slugfest the boys usually engaged in. It was a close-body, savage rending of clothes, hair and flesh as each boy tried to literally dismember the other with nothing more than his bare hands.

The fight was cut short when the two boys rolled into the canal. 

Ranma felt the familiar loosening of his clothing as his body grew smaller, then the slightly sickening feeling as breasts grew on his chest. Finally, most gut-wrenching of all, the feeling as his penis and testicles turned themselves inside out, like some type of horrid, horrid origami creation, into female body parts. No matter how many times he experienced it, Ranma's psyche screamed in helpless agony.

The only kindness was that the transformation was over so quickly.

Downstream, P-chan scrambled onto the bank of the canal.  _No-no-no!!_ he thought, in utter terror. _Not now, not now! Ranma-chan may be weaker as a girl, but she is still capable of killing me very easily as a pig. My only chance is to find Akane before Ranma finds me!_

Fortunately, Furinkan High was within sight, even for a small pig. P-chan moved as fast as his legs could go towards the school.

Things at Furinkan High were in total chaos.

Shortly before the first bell, just as the halls were most crowded, Akane heard the familiar "Kwee!" of her pet.  Looking around, she noticed her friend Kiko was holding her Piggachu doll at arms-length.

"Kiko," said Akane, a little irritated, "Please stop squeezing that thing.  It gives me a headache."

"But I'm NOT squeezing it, Akane-chan," protested Kiko, "It's doing this by itself!"

Down the hall, another of the dolls began to "Kwee!" on its own, repeatedly. Then, another one, from the other end of the hall. Within seconds, a chorus of "kwee-ing" dolls grew in volume and number.  Worse yet, the sound from each doll grew louder as they all spontaneously "kwee'd" despite the best efforts of all the students to get them to stop.  The sound began to hurt Akane's ears, badly, and she started to feel dizzy.

_Man - this is getting serious,_ she thought, as she tried to stagger to the door, hoping to escape the torrent of sound.

A girl next to Kiko fell to the floor, a thin stream of blood trickling from her ears.

Above the din, a voice came through on the school's PA system. Barely understandable, Akane heard Principle Kuno instructing all students to evacuate the building, leaving the malfunctioning dolls inside.

As the students fled the building, no one could have noticed that P-chan, too, had collapsed on the floor. Having made it almost to Akane's side, he had been betrayed by his own body yet again, as the superior hearing of a pig made the sound assault even more excruciating for him than for the human victims.

_He's headed for Akane, the little bastard!_  thought Ranma, as she ran to the school. _That won't save him this time!_

But the terrible scene of chaos that greeted Ranma when she arrived at the school made her forget her anger. Ranma was stunned as she saw the students coming out of the building, leading themselves by twos and threes.  Her first thought, in horror, was of those American school shootings, like they had seen on TV Tokyo last year.  _No!_ she thought_,  It can't be! Those types of things never happen in Japan!_  The thought of her friends, or teachers, or worst - the Tendo girls- gunned down made her stop in her tracks, sick to her stomach.

Then, she saw Akane.  Rushing to her side, Ranma was somewhat relieved to hear what had really happened.

"Fortunately, no one has been seriously hurt," said Akane, glad the ordeal was drawing to a close. "Principle Kuno had men with earguards collect up all the Piggachu dolls and take them out behind the school to be burned."

_Burn...the Piggachus..._ Ranma was afraid to ask, but knew she had to, "Uh, Akane, did you see P-chan this morning?"

"No, what.. what are you talking about, Ranma?"

"Well, I just saw him running here towards the school.  You know how he sometimes follows you into class. I was sure he would have caught up to you by now."

"Oh no!" cried Akane, her face draining of blood, "You don't suppose he is inside?"

P-chan awoke to the feeling of something sticky hitting his body.  The horrible noise had died down somewhat, though it was still uncomfortably loud.

"What is this, blood?" thought Ryouga, "Where am I?" 

Then, P-chan smelled smoke.  The acrid smoke of some type of cheap, man-made fabric being burned.

Concludes in Chapter Four: Confession

C&C welcome - ashoro@excite.com


	4. Confessions

**The Heart Sutra**   

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic

By Ashoka Roque

Disclaimer: These characters, with the exception of Ti Xiu, belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me. While I have put them in situations that diverge somewhat from the original storyline, I have done so with intent to avoid compromising the integrity of her work.  I make no profit from this story.  The character of Ti Xiu is my own creation

Warning: PG. Slightly harsh language

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: Confession**

P-chan awoke to the feeling of something sticky hitting his body.  The horrible noise had died down somewhat, though it was still uncomfortably loud.

"What is this, blood?" thought Ryouga, "Where am I?" 

Then, P-chan smelled smoke.  The acrid smoke of some type of cheap, man-made fabric being burned.

"We have to find P-chan, Ranma!" screamed Akane  

"I know, I know - - follow me back behind the school!"

When Ranma and Akane arrived at the pile of still braying Piggachu dolls, they saw that the school janitors had doused the lot in a sticky, tar-like substance, apparently in an effort to get the cheaply manufactured toys to burn.

"Yeah, they got some type of flame-retardant in 'em, but this'll get 'em to burn good!" Ranma heard one of the men to say as she ran by.

Ahead of them, near an ambulance, stood Dr. Tofu and Ti Xiu, caring for some of the injured students.

"Ranma-kun, Akane-chan! Where are you going!" cried Tofu.

"We have to rescue P-chan!" screamed Akane, rushing towards the bonfire.

"P-chan?" asked Ti Xiu, turning to Dr. Tofu.

"That's Akane's pet pig, Ti-sensei." Tofu replied.

"He's a very special pig, Ti-sensei!" cried Ranma, using precious breath. "You know - the one Ryouga was telling you about during that cold rain shower on the road into town!"

"That pig!" replied Ti Xiu, raising his eyebrows. "Oh, my, yes. He is very special indeed! We must not let anything happen to him!" 

"Akane!" screamed Dr Tofu in alarm.  Ranma looked in the direction of the bonfire.  There, on the edge, lay Akane, overcome by heat and the chemical fumes of the burning toys and tar. "Akane-chan!!"

"Stay here with the injured students, Tofu!" shouted Ti Xiu, as he began running towards the fire.  "I'll see to Akane-chan.  Ranma - - you must find that pig!"

"I know, I know! I'm trying, dammit!" screamed Ranma, moving into the fire so quickly that her legs were an invisible blur. _At least I am faster as a girl - that may help for something.  How am I ever going to find him?_

In desperation, Ranma danced through the fire, looking frantically for any signs of movement, Ryouga's bandana, anything that might help.

_No, no, no - I can't be too late! _

There!

There it was, a movement, a flash of tan and orange cloth.

It was - it was - P-chan!

Ranma quickly scooped up the pig. Yes, it was! And he was still moving, struggling weakly. 

"I have him! I have him, Ti-sensei!"

"Good, lad, I knew you could do it!" cried Ti Xiu, briefly looking up from Akane, still lying on the ground. "I need a few more moments with Akane, and then she will be fine.  You must get that pig back to the dojo, and into a hot bath... do you understand me? If he has not had a hot bath, I won't be able to treat his wounds!"

"Yes, sensei! I understand!" 

"Get going then, boy .. uh, girl ... child! Hurry, my child!"

Running back to the dojo, Ranma took her shirt and wrapped P-chan in it.  Sticky tar covered the pig, and Ranma's arms and clothes as she held him tightly against her body.

_Hang in there, Ryouga! We have to make it!_

Ranma ran desperately, her breath coming in heavy gasps due to over-exertion and the effects of breathing in the acrid smoke. _Damn, when did P-chan get to be so small?  He usually struggles so much when I have to hold him - biting and clawing.  You'd never notice how tiny and helpless he really is! Ryouga must really suffer as P-chan..._

The words from last night flooded into Ranma's brain_.  The Heart Sutra...the suffering of loved ones. Man, am I an idiot!_

It seemed like ages, but it was only short moments before Ranma entered the Tendo dojo and rushed to the bath. Fortunately, the boiler had been kept warm in anticipation of Ti Xiu's return for a mid-morning soak - rudely interrupted when he and Dr. Tofu were called to assist at the school.  Ranma ripped off her tar-stained clothes and quickly eased herself into the water, holding P-chan close.

The transformation back to male was probably just as physically uncomfortable as changing to a girl was, but somehow it never really felt nearly as bad to Ranma.

The change in body volume - more drastic in Ryouga's case - pushed several liters of water out of the tub and onto the surrounding floor, where it pooled briefly before easing down the drain surrounding the spa.

Ryouga's breathing was labored and ragged.  _Damn, he inhaled too much of that fucking smoke!_ thought Ranma, desperate for what to do. _If I hadn't been such an asshole this morning, we would never have fought, and he would not have been P-chan when this whole mess happened._

"Ryouga, please, hang on..."

Ranma was seated in the tub behind the unconscious Ryouga, who was facing the wall of the bathroom. Ranma noticed a sharp stinging in his legs and backside. He must have been scorched in that bonfire, and only now was his body acknowledging the injury.  Hot water was not the place to be with burns like these! _Too damn bad for me,_ thought Ranma, _I'm not letting go of Ryouga until Ti-sensei gets here._

Ranma noticed the thick, black tar that was clinging to Ryouga's hair. P-chan had been covered with the stuff, and somehow the transformation back to boy had left the majority of the glop strung on Ryouga's head.  Thought the tub water was warm, it was much cooler than the fire.  The tar had begun to congeal and harden.  Ranma realized that Ryouga's hair would have to be cut almost to the scalp to remove the sticky mess.

Something gave way inside of Ranma.  After his father's ultimatum, the confusing revelations of Ti Xiu the night before, the fight with Ryouga, the shock at the school, the fire, and his own conflicted and guilty feelings about Ryouga's life-threatening situation, this seemed like to much for him to bear.  "Oh, Ryouga, not your hair, too. Not that..."

Slowing, growing stronger with each breath, sobs began to wrack Ranma's naked body. Gingerly, carefully, he pulled Ryouga tightly to his chest, gasping as he spoke, "I am so sorry...I have been a total shit...from the day we met." Ranma could feel the skin-to-skin contact between his body and that of the unconscious boy. The burned areas of his legs burned even hotter as he wrapped them around Ryouga's, pulling him in towards his own body, against the buoyancy of the water. "And you were right...I tease guys...Especially you...And I look at you...I always look at you.  I can't keep from looking at you, even when I try not to."

In a panic, Ranma realized that Ryouga's ragged breathing had stopped.

"RYOUGA!  No...you can't, damn you..."

"Get him out of the tub, and on to his back on the bathmat.  Here - quickly, boy!"  Ti Xiu's voice was the most welcome sound that Ranma had ever heard in his life.

Quickly, Ranma and Ti lifted Ryouga from the tub and got him to the floor.  Ti arranged Ryouga's limbs, and placed his ear to the boy's chest.

"Do they teach CPR in that school of yours?" he asked Ranma, raising his head and looking him in the eye.

"Yes, Ti-sensei.  I just took the class this spring."

"Good.  His heart is beating poorly, and his breathing is so shallow I thought it had stopped for a moment.  I need to get some things from my bags - luckily, Tofu is bringing them here from the school.  I will run to meet him - can you take care of this for a few minutes more?"

"Yes, Ti-sensei." 

"Good - I knew you could."  Ti moved towards the door, pausing for a moment. "Remember when I said that nothing happens randomly.  Do your best - and what will be is what will be." That said, Ti Xiu left Ranma, naked on the floor with the nude body of his friend, barely clinging to life.

"Okay, it was... clear the throat...tilt the head.  Deep breath..." Ranma lowered his face towards Ryouga's, placing his mouth over that of the prone boy. 

Even through the concentrated effort to keep his friend alive, Ranma felt a stir of emotion.  _My first kiss as a guy - and it's with Ryouga!  And I'm not even sure how I feel about it.  I guess it doesn't really count.  It's CPR, and he's out cold.  Even so, his mouth is so warm.  His lips are so soft.  I can feel his teeth with my teeth, if I tilt my head just a little this way..._

"I think that will be enough, child..." said the returning Ti Xiu, bringing Ranma back up for air.  "I need him to breath in this herbal steam.  It will get his lungs to clear, and make his heart beat as it should."

In a few moments, Ryouga's eye's fluttered, then opened. His body jerked with three, then four deep, sharp coughs.  "Ranma..."

"Lie still for a while more, my son," said Ti Xiu, smiling. "You'll be fine.  It was a very close thing for a while, but Ranma saved you."

"Ranma...hates me.  Why..?"

"I don't hate you, you idiot," said Ranma, softly.  "I've just been an asshole.  I'm so sorry..."

"I...well...I..." Ryouga sputtered, then coughed some more.

"Enough for now," said Ti, patting Ryouga on the shoulder.  "Let's get you covered up, then into bed. You'll be there for a while."

Looking down, Ranma realized that both he and Ryouga were still nude. "I had better get dressed too, I think." Standing up, and turning around, Ranma stopped dead in his tracks.

Standing in the doorway were the three Tendo daughters, in various states of shock.

"Whe-when did you get here!" sputtered Ranma, face turning a deep shade of red.

"We came up with Ti-sensei," said Nabiki, politely turning her head away. 

"Wha-wha did you see?"

"We saw you kissing Ryouga, if that's what you mean," said Akane, looking somewhat bemused.

"You kissed me?!" wailed Ryouga, bringing on another fit of coughing.

"It was NOT a kiss - it was CPR, and it saved your life, you baka idiot!"

"Looked like a kiss to me," said Akane.

Most interesting was Kasumi's reaction.  She was waving her right hand in front of her flushed face in an attempt to cool down her skin, while her left hand held the front of her blouse, which she was also fanning in and out.  "That was...very...stimulating."

"I think we should be going to the kitchen," said Akane, leading Nabiki out and physically dragging Kasumi behind her.

"They saw you give me mouth-to-mouth...how embarrassing!" Ryouga moaned.

"Well, they must have seen my bare ass up in the air while I was giving you mouth-to-mouth! How do you think I feel?"

**_Epilogue:_**

Ti Xiu walked down the road from Nerima, waving good-bye to everyone.  He made especially sure to catch the eye of Hibiki Ryouga, whose ever-present bandana was tied a little more tightly than usual around his recent crew-cut.   

_I will have to come back someday, of course, but I think they have enough to work with for a while._

He smiled to himself.  As a good Buddhist, he was not supposed to revel in the role of wise savior, one who comes in and fixes things for others. It was supposed to simply be his calling, doing his work on this earth. 

But it certainly felt good sometimes, that it did!

END 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashoro's "Ranma Sutras" fanfic series continues in "The Diamond Sutra"  

C&C welcome - ashoro@excite.com


End file.
